


Un capricho de Venecia

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius y Ron comparten un capricho en Venecia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un capricho de Venecia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubame_17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsubame_17).



> Feliz no cumpleaños para tsubame_17 .!!! Me pediste un Lucius/Ron, así que partí de ahí y se me fue la olla y espero que te guste -_- A mí me alegra mucho regresar a esta pareja tras tantos años. Al terminar “Nada Personal” creí que lo había dicho todo lo que podía decir sobre ellos, pero aquí estoy de nueva cuenta XD, con un lado más sensual.

**Un _capriccio_  de Venecia**

  
Venecia es la ciudad de los canales, del carnaval y los caprichos. Venecia es la ciudad de las mascaradas y de las máscaras y de los más maravillosos sueños. Venecia hace posible cada fantasía.

—Todo apuntaba a que nos encontraríamos, aquí en Venecia.

  
Ron se siente mareado al ver tantos magos y brujas enmascarados dando vueltas por la calle veneciana. Es una celebración de los sangres pura que todavía se conserva, predeciblemente, aquí en Italia. En este país, según ha logrado ver Ron, adoran las máscaras. Adoran perder la personalidad y celebrar el anonimato. Harry amaría esta ciudad, pero a Ron, quien ha luchado por años por conseguirse una identidad diferente a la del resto de sus hermanos, todo esto lo pone muy nervioso. 

Su respiración se siente acelerada. La tentación de perderse es mucha. Nadie aquí sabe quién es él exactamente y a nadie le importa. Vino aquí en una misión diplomática y a pesar de que las fiestas no son explícitamente obligatorias, sabe que tiene que acudir para complacer a sus anfitriones. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no tiene idea de quién, detrás de las máscaras, es su anfitrión exactamente. También duda que alguien lo reconozca a él.

Suspira. Está disfrazado de militar, con un uniforme recto que lo hace poner dolorosamente derecha la espalda. Lleva un antifaz negro que oculta las pecas que lo delatarían. Lo único que se ve de su rostro son sus ojos, azules como muchos otros. Se siente ahogado. Se siente como cuando era pequeño, rodeado por tantos hermanos, todos tan parecidos a él.

Se toma su copa de golpe, pensando que no tiene por qué sentir tanto pánico. Es sólo una celebración. Algo bueno tiene que haber en todo aquello. Algo para justificar que se sienta como pez fuera del agua. 

Algo roza su espalda y Ron siente un escalofrío. 

Al voltear, encuentra unos ojos grises, única señal de identidad detrás de una máscara plateada. Ron entrecierra los ojos y abre la boca y quiere decir algo pero no sabe que es. Los ojos sólo juegan con él, chispeantes y burlones, y se alejan.

Es el cabello lo que atrajo a Lucius. El maldito cabello que aquél joven no se cubrió, como debió de hacer. Hay pocos pelirrojos en el mundo, pero justo en Venecia encuentra uno. Lucius siempre ha tenido debilidad por ellos, aunque nunca haya saciado su hambre como habría deseado. 

El pelirrojo voltea y mientras Lucius se aleja sabe que el otro lo está buscando. Sonríe. Sabe que no debería estar jugando con fuego, pero no le importa. Sólo es eso, sólo está jugando. 

Lucius se pierde entre la gente, inclinándose con cortesía ante las hermosas sangres pura italianas que rondan por ahí. A ellas les dirige halagos hermosos pero prefabricados. Son los jovencitos italianos los que realmente mira. Es al pelirrojo al que mira con insistencia, a lo lejos, aunque el otro esté ocupado.

  
Ron todavía siente aquel toque en su espalda. No importa que una hermosa veneciana esté frente a él. No entiende mucho italiano y para las reuniones de trabajo usa una poción que no pensaba gastar esta noche. Se limita a sonreírle a la muchacha y ella lo toma como permiso para tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo a bailar al ritmo de la música. 

Ron siente la suavidad de ese cuerpo. Los pechos delicados, las caderas anchas. Pero siente más que nada la mirada que lo sigue y busca sin saber por qué, sin saber desde dónde, los ojos que se le escaparon hace unos momentos. La italiana le pone la mano en la espalda, justo en el lugar que tocó el otro, pero no es lo mismo. Ron baila con ella pero traga, nervioso.

Hay mucha gente bailando, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Ron sostiene a esta chica por la cintura, pero se siente perdido, como si el mar se lo fuera a tragar. Se siente fuera del tiempo y del espacio. Y no es sino hasta que una mano pasa rozando su muslo que se siente plantado en la realidad. Voltea alrededor, pero hay demasiada gente, no distingue nada.

Y de entre tantas figuras, a Ron le perturba saber que reconoce esa mano y ese toque. 

Intenta buscar entre los más cercanos, pero alrededor sólo hay máscaras, disfraces, vestimentas estrafalarias. Nada. 

Es después. Está sentado en una escalinata pensando en marcharse a dormir, con un silenciador para acallar todo este ruido. Va a matar a sus compañeros en cuanto lo vea, por dejarlo solo y perderse por ahí. Mientras gruñe, nota una figura que sube por los escalones, dejando su perfume en el camino. La capa de aquella persona pasa rozando las botas militares de Ron. Enseguida lo reconoce: es el aroma de antes. Cierra los ojos dos segundos para comprobarlo y se levanta de golpe para correr tras él. 

Entran en una galería. La música se escucha lejana. El sonido más cercano parece como el de una gota que cae sobre el piso de mármol. La respiración de Lucius está agitada. El pelirrojo lo ha seguido y él está excitado. Bajo la túnica blanca que eligió hoy, esa que ayuda a que parezca un ángel, surge una erección que no es nada angelical. Lo que más desea en este momento es a ese niño vestido de soldado.

La galería está prácticamente abandonada. De vez en cuando se oyen pasos, respiraciones. Hay una exposición de cuadros. Tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarlos con más calma durante el día. A estas horas, se han convertido en sombras profundas apenas discernibles por la luz que se cuela de las ventanas y la gran puerta entreabierta. 

Lucius se detiene frente a uno de ellos, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo que lo persigue. 

—Es un  _carpiccio_  de Canaletto —dijo Lucius, en italiano.

—¿Qué? —respondió Ron en inglés. 

—Ah, hablas inglés —confirmó Lucius, con voz enronquecida por el deseo—. Dije que este, es un _capriccio_  de Canaletto. 

—Lo siento —dijo Ron, rascándose la cabeza—, pero sigo sin entender.

—Un  _capriccio_  —explicó Lucius, sin dejar de darle la espalda— es un paisaje imaginario, una fantasía arquitectónica —dijo, con especial énfasis en la palabra fantasía—. En los caprichos se combinan dos momentos tan diferentes o distantes que no podrían estar juntos de una forma. Un  _capricho_  es una escena que jamás ocurriría pero que no deja de ser atractiva y excitante.

—Ah…

Cautivado por esa voz, Ron había avanzado hacia la figura vestida de blanco.

—Hay otras cosas que son caprichos —dijo Lucius.

Ron retuvo la respiración.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como las piezas musicales: libres, vigorosas, que rompen las reglas…

Ron tragó saliva, preguntándose si realmente iba a hacer lo que prácticamente ya estaba haciendo. 

—Hay otro tipo de caprichos —dijo Ron, cuando estuvo a su lado. 

Cuidadosamente, el pelirrojo se recargó al lado de la pintura. 

—¿Verbi gratia? —preguntó Lucius, petulante.

—Esto…

Ron estiró la mano y atrajo a Lucius por los hombros. Comenzaron a besarse con avidez, con energía. Luchaban contra los antifaces por un poco de espacio, por ganar el control de la lengua, de la boca, del cuerpo del otro. Lucius entró primero en su boca, tras jalar sus labios predadoramente con dientes carnívoros. 

Ron reaccionó atrayéndolo más. Pasaba las manos por su espalda, lo jalaba de la túnica finamente bordada y trataba de no dejar ni un milímetro entre su propio cuerpo y la pared. O entre la pared y el otro cuerpo. 

Lucius enterró sus dedos en el cabello pelirrojo. Por fin. Suspiró. Cabello pelirrojo, fuego, pasión, satisfacción temporal. Necesitaba más. Mucho más. Comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones militares con maestría y en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance comenzó a masturbarlo.

Ron soltó un gemido de satisfacción y levantó una pierna para enredarla en la cintura de Lucius. Esto los dejó a ambos en una posición mucho más satisfactoria.

Se comían el rostro a besos.

Ron quería tener a este hombre de todas las formas posibles. Se fue agachando, dejando besos y jalones y alzó la túnica del otro por arriba de su cadera y observó con fervor el miembro erecto. Su boca se hizo agua cuando se puso en cuclillas y lo tomó en su mano. Alzó la vista para encontrar a su hombre mirándolo atentamente.

Bajó el rostro y tanteó la punta con sus labios.

El maldito antifaz estorbaba de nuevo.

Continuó un rato jugando con su lengua hasta que se fastidió y alzó la vista, para ver qué podía hacer al respecto. 

Lucius quería verlo. Estiró la mano para quitarle el estorbo de la cara, pero Ron reaccionó dando un salto.

—No.

—Está oscuro —pretextó Lucius.

—No —pidió Ron.

Lucius se agachó un poco para alzarlo de los hombros y cuando lo tuvo en pie puso las manos en los muslos de Ron y de un jalón lo levantó y lo apretó contra la pared con ímpetu mientras mordía sus labios con fuerza. Ron jadeó y se sintió caer en más de una dirección. Se abrazó a la cintura del otro cuerpo con los pies y sus manos se clavaron en la pared, buscando un sostén sólido.

—Ah…

Lucius inclinó el rostro y mordisqueó su cuello salvajemente al tiempo que embestía contra él, frotando sus entrepiernas a su gusto. Estorbaba la ropa, pero la posición era excitante. Podía sentir claramente el espacio entre las nalgas de su amante entre sus manos, podía sentir la erección que palpitaba y se ponía cada vez más dura junto con la suya. 

—¿No quieres ver el rostro del que te va a follar hasta que pierdas la consciencia? —susurró Lucius a su oído.

Ron tembló.

—N-no…

—Quiero besarte… —dijo Lucius—. Quiero hacerte mío.

Ron siseó de placer.

—Sssí…

Lucius le permitió poner los pies en el piso sólo para que pudiera terminar de bajarse los pantalones, que se atoraron tentadoramente con las botas militares. 

Lucius le dio la vuelta y Ron puso los antebrazos contra la pared, separando las piernas. Se sentía como un delincuente a punto de ser cuidadosamente revisado por un auror. Oh y sí que lo iban a _revisar_  a profundidad… 

Inmediatamente sintió el macizo cuerpo que se pegaba a sus espaldas y la fabulosa erección que se iba a clavar en su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

—Me encantaría verte —susurró Lucius, nuevamente en su oído, justo antes de lamerlo.

—N-no —gimió Ron, temblando.

Un dedo comenzó a abrirse camino.

—Precioso —susurró Lucius, en un tono que hacía sonar peligrosa esa palabra.

Ron sólo pudo atinar a gemir nuevamente cuando el dedo salió y de golpe entraron tres hasta donde pudieron.

—¿Te gustan mis dedos? Me encantaría verte —repitió.

Ron sintió un latigazo de placer cuando el dedo medio de Lucius chocó contra su próstata entre los embistes incontrolables de su mano fina y larga. Gritó.

—Así… —siseó Lucius—. Quiero que me la chupes —gimió Lucius, empujando su miembro contra las nalgas de Ron.

El calor, el placer y la necesidad eran demasiados. Ron retuvo la respiración y aceptó el reto, con una condición:

—Cierra los ojos.

Y Lucius los cerró y cuando lo hizo recibió una recompensa más que deseada: una boca cálida y hambrienta se cernió sobre su miembro deliciosamente. Su acompañante le había pedido que cerrara los ojos, así que lo hizo… hasta que estuvo seguro de que el otro no lo vería. Efectivamente, Ron estaba concentrado en su tarea, con los ojos cerrados él mismo. Lucius abrió los ojos y lo observó.

Gimió fuerte. 

Comenzó a embestir contra su boca con mucha fuerza y temió correrse en cualquier momento.

El hijo de Weasley se la estaba chupando.

Ron lo sujetó por las caderas y se lo sacó de la boca. Tosió un poco, mientras se volvía a colocar el antifaz. Pero era tarde. El daño estaba hecho. Lucius había visto y ahora se sentía más caliente que nunca. 

Venecia estaba ardiendo.

Ron se levantó y se dio la vuelta, ansioso. Lucius se pegó contra su espalda y sin esperar más embistió contra su entrada. 

Gimieron al unísono.

Ron apretó los ojos; recargó su frente y enterró las uñas contra la piedra, disfrutando de un placer que no se daba muchas veces.

Lucius, al contrario, los abrió para disfrutar de la escena. No todos los días se tiraba al pelirrojo _adecuado_. No todos los días se encontrara con un pasaje tan apretado. Se notaba que el joven Weasley no había dejado a muchos visitarlo.

—Delicioso —susurró Lucius.

A Ron, las piernas le temblaron.

Sin parar de mover las caderas con fuerza para clavarse en Ron, Lucius pasó las manos hacia el pecho del pelirrojo y desabrochó con dificultad el serio uniforme militar para acariciar los firmes y juveniles pectorales, el pecho, el vientre, el pungente miembro.

—Estás delicioso —repitió Lucius, sonriendo con morbo. 

Al principio Ron se mantuvo firme, alzando el trasero, empujándose cada tanto. Luego, perdió el control y se agachó más y se raspó las manos contra la pared en su intento de tener más y más adentro, más… más…

Lucius lo sostuvo por las caderas para acomodarlo.

—Controla tu ímpetu —susurró—. Disfruta.

Lucius entraba y salía y acariciaba su cuerpo y jalaba su cabello y lo dominaba hasta conquistarlo mientras Ron no tenía capacidad mental ni para darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Entrar y salir. Entró… entró hasta el fondo y lo hizo gritar de placer, de dolor, de todo.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de separarse y levantarse la ropa antes de que unos pasos se oyeran por el vestíbulo de la galería. 

Sin decir palabra, se separaron.

  
* * * * *

  
A la mañana siguiente Ron abre la habitación de su hotel pensando que traen algún mensaje. Tiene ojeras. Su cuerpo está cansado y adolorido pero satisfecho. Definitivamente piensa que anoche cumplió su mejor capricho.

Lucius Malfoy está en la puerta. 

Ron abre mucho los ojos y la boca. Intenta negarse, por un segundo, lo que sospecha.

Lucius aprovecha su sorpresa y se escurre dentro de la habitación. Lo toma por la cintura y cierra la puerta. 

Ron sólo sabe que está besando, que está besando con todas sus fuerzas y que unos brazos fuertes lo elevan y lo dejan caer y rebotar sobre el colchón. Sabe que tiene un cuerpo encima y que no puede dejarlo ir. Sabe que esto está mal de mil y una maneras y eso sólo sirve para que le haga espacio entre sus piernas.

Lucius sabe que tiene a Ronald Weasley con el pijama entreabierto, con el cuerpo lánguido, deseoso y sometido y el hermoso cabello rojo extendido en esplendor. Lucius sabe que lo hará suyo tantas veces como pueda.

Quedan varios días para que Ron tenga que regresar a Inglaterra.

Y los caprichos, como los Gryffindors, adoran romper eternamente las reglas.


End file.
